cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasíleion tīs Phoebe
border |flag2 = Phoebe War Flag.svg |flag2description = War Flag |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = For the Beauty of Phoebe! |team = Multi-Colored |color1 = #01558a |color2 = #c3af06 |color3 = #01558a |founder = k-59 and Longbowe |foundedon = January 24, 2010 |cabinet = Basileus: Longbowe Hegemon: |officials = Nomarch: Strategos: Polemarch: |internationalrelations = MDoAP: The Sweet Oblivion East India Company |forumurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/KingdomOfPhoebe/index.php? |joinurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/KingdomOfPhoebe/index.php?showforum=2 |ircurl = |ircchannel = #ViP |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = February 6th, 2010 |totalnations = 2 |totalstrength = 160,527 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 80,264 |totalnukes = 50 |rank = |score = 0.56 }} Once stood a women proud, the moon's Celestial Highness, Phoebe by name, borrowed light such that mankind could watch in envy of her beauty. The light was borrowed from her sister Euryphaess, a jealous cow eyed girl. Phoebe, ever callous and bold, showed off her beauty to Euryphaess, who grew sad and her light dimmed. Gaia, their mother, saw the problem and had a simple solution. Phoebe would be given a single earthly kingdom. It's accomplishments would illuminate Phoebe. Euryphaess would never have to see her again. We are chosen by her divine right to lead that Kingdom. We are Vasíleion tīs Phoebe. Gaia's Mandate (Charter) Admission, Rights, and Obligations A. Applicants to Vasíleion tīs Phoebe, hereafter refered to as "The Kingdom" or "Phoebe", must provide information to the Nomarch as requested in the Gatehouse. B. Acceptance in Section A grants you metic status. Each metic must complete the required training to be granted full citizenship. C. Every ruler is hereby given the right to strengthen their nation-state with the assistance of the alliance, and the right to ask for said assistance. D. Every ruler has the right to speak his or her mind in a respectful way. Disrespect for others will result in punishment. E. Failure to abide by The Kingdom's rules will result in expulsion hearings, and a subsequent vote by the High Council. A 2/3 vote is necessary to expel a nation-state. F. Every ruler pledges their loyalty to Phoebe and the embodiment of her beauty, The Kingdom. As such, rulers are prohibited from attaining or maintaining membership in any other alliance while members of The Kingdom. Government Structure Basileus The supreme monarch of the alliance. Has the responsibility of appointing a Hegemon, the signing of treaties and Declarations of War, and calling for the election of the Lower House as well as the appointment of the Upper House. The Basileus acts as the head of the Upper House and oversees their affairs. Any powers not expressly described in this charter are considered to be under the jurisdiction of the Basileus. Should the Basileus choose to resign, he or she will choose a successor. The Basileus may not be removed from office except by resignation. Hegemon The administrative head of the alliance. Appointed by the Basileus. Has the responsibility of appointing the Cabinet, administrating the actions of the Cabinet, and ensuring the accountability of the Cabinet and Parliament to the Basileus and the citizens of The Kingdom. The Hegemon acts as the head of the Lower House and oversees their affairs. The Cabinet Cabinet members are selected by the Hegemon from the members of the Upper and/or Lower Houses. The Cabinet, along with the individual duties listed below, is required to vote on every treaty and declaration of war. Each member of the Cabinet is equal to another and are all overseen by the Hegemon. Nomarch Head of Internal Affairs. Responsible for the application process, the economic well-being of the alliance and the growth of its members. Works with the Strategos to set military preparedness goals and requirements and the Polemarch to organize foreign economic transactions. Strategos General of The Kingdom's military forces. Responsible for ensuring The Kingdom's military is prepared to meet any threat against it and organizing the military as necessary to ensure the Kingdom's defense. Works with the Nomarch to set military preparedness goals and the Polemarch to assess threats against the Kingdom. Polemarch Chief Diplomat of The Kingdom. Responsible for day-to-day negotiations with foreign entities on the behalf of the Basileus and The Kingdom as well as negotiating inter-alliance agreements by request of the Basileus. Works with the Nomarch to organize foreign economic transactions and the Strategos to assess threats against The Kingdom. Parliament Formed by the non-Cabinet members of the Upper and Lower Houses. The Parliament acts as the voice of the people and is charged with representing the citizens of The Kingdom in government discussions and decisions. The Parliament shall vote on the acceptance of new members and the removal of a Cabinet member. Votes of acceptance and removal require a unanimous vote to pass. The number of members of Parliament shall be decided by the Basileus and should reflect the number of citizens. Upper and Lower Houses The ministers of the Upper and Lower Houses shall be responsible for voting on treaties, declarations of war, and the dismissal of member nation-states. The ministers of either house may be selected by the Hegemon to be members of the Cabinet. Upper House Ministers of the Upper House are appointed for life by the Basileus with the consultation of the Hegemon. Lower House The ministers of the Lower House are appointed via an election as called for by the Basileus. Ministers serve until the next elections, with the term being decided by the Basileus. Inter-Alliance Agreements In order to build relationships with other alliances, Helios shall establish diplomatic ties with other alliances through general diplomacy, embassies and ambassadors, as well as treaties. A. Phoebe shall not engage in bilateral Non-Aggression Pacts. The Kingdom takes a general stance of Non-Aggression towards every alliance of Planet Bob. B. Proxenia shall be extended to all alliances who wish to have diplomatic ties with The Kingdom with the discretion of the Polemarch. Diplomats and Proxenos shall be appointed by the Polemarch and shall act as a liaison between Phoebe and his/her assigned alliance(s). Assignments may be transferred or terminated at any time. C. Treaties presented by The Kingdom shall come from the Polemarch, Hegemon, or Basileus. Any further negotiations on the treaty shall be conducted by the Polemarch or designee. The Hegemon reserves the right to transfer responsibility of negotiations at any time. D. Treaties presented to Phoebe are to be discussed by the Upper and Lower Houses and negotiated with the presenter through proper private channels by the Polemarch or designee. E. Once the terms are finalized, treaties will come to vote before the Upper and Lower Houses. A vote of 67% in approval in each body is required to ratify the treaty. Should the treaty be accepted, the Basileus shall add their signature to the document and post said document as appropriate. F. Should the treaty be denied the Polemarch should advise the other party as to the reasons the treaty was denied. G. If, in the ever changing political atmosphere of Planet Bob, the Basileus decides a treaty is no longer beneficial, he/she may bring it to vote before the Upper and Lower Houses. A 67% vote for the disposal of the treaty in each body is required before any treaty may be nullified. Defense A. Attacks upon The Kingdom's nation-states will be met with swift military response as deemed necessary, including the use of nuclear retaliation. B. Strictly offensive wars are prohibited unless authorized by the Basileus. Dismissal A. Failure to abide by the rules and regulations of The Kingdom shall result in an immediate hearing for dismissal. The Hegemon shall announce the undertaking of these hearings to the citizenship of Phoebe. This announcement shall include a private message sent to the ruler in question informing him/her of the hearing. B. The Hegemon shall hold a private hearing and put the matter up for vote by the Cabinet and Parliament. Dismissal hearings are not for public discussion nor debate. The member in question shall be allowed to attend their hearing in order to properly defend themselves from defamation, as well as provide evidence to argue that he/she is a loyal member of Phoebe. A 67% majority vote by the Upper and Lower Houses will be required to enact dismissal of a member. Once the Houses have finalized their vote, the Hegemon shall announce the results of the hearing to the general membership. C. The removed member may submit a formal petition of appeal to the Basileus. This petition shall be submitted via a private message to the Basileus. If the appeal is denied, no further requests will be acknowledged Amendment A. The Basileus may, at any time, propose the amendment of this charter. Such a proposal shall go to a vote by the Upper and Lower Houses. B. The amendment vote shall last no less than 48 hours and no more than 96 hours, with Hegemon ensuring the integrity of the vote. A two-thirds majority for the proposal shall be required to amend this document. History Departing The Order of the Paradox on January 15, 2010, Longbowe and k-59 set out to found their own alliance. January 24, a declaration of existence was made and The Kingdom came into existence with the assistance of their protectors, The Legion. After canceling the protectorate agreement with The Legion during the Second Unjust War, The Kingdom signed an MDoAP with The Sweet Oblivion (TSO) on the 10th of April, 2010. Military History The Second Unjust War On February 2, 2010, ViP declared war against the alliance of Sparta alongside their protectors, The Legion. In the course of the war, ViP canceled its protectorate agreement with The Legion, February 14. On February 19, without a formal declaration of war, The Templar Knights engaged the Basileus of The Kingdom militarily. The two nations fought a total of 20 nations in 21 wars during their 40 days in a state of war: Longbowe engaging 11 and k-59 engaging 9. ViP obtained peace with Sparta and their aggressors on March 14, 2010.